Kazakhstan (Altysaule Aitmukhambayeva)
Kazakhstan (カザフスタン Kazafusutan) is a supporting character in the Hetalia series, with a main role in several strips alongside [Russia and Belarus, namely the Eurasian Union comic strips. During the Axis Powers story, she is apart of the USSR as the Kazakh Soviet Socalist Republic and served alongside Russia, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Kyrzgstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan,'' Uzbekistan'', Karakapalstan, Transnistria, South Ossetia,'' Nagorno-Karabakh Republic'', Abkhazia, and Karelia. On December 16th, she was given the name Altysaule Aitmukhambayeva. Appearance Main Article: Uniform Guide: Kazakhstan Kazakhstan is a tall girl for a person in her country. Standing at around six feet, she is the tallest woman in the series, as well as the second tallest nation in the series behind Russia and surpassing Sweden which stands about 5'11. Kazakhstan also has noticeable breasts that are around as large as Belarus' but a bit bigger but not as big as Ukraine's, Indonesia's or Brazil's. Her tracts of land represents either her oil fields as hinted by America or her vast amount of biological diversity. Kazakhstan has long brown hair that goes down to her upper back. Prior to her assimilation into the Soviet Union, her hair went all the way down past her butt to her legs. It was previously much shorter before independence due to the Soviet customs law for Central Asia to require all the female nations to have hair cut down only to their upper back and tied up. As an independent nation, her hair is growing back once more, but Kazakhstan still trims it since she feels more comfortable not having sand in her hair. Kazakhstan is usually dressed in her military outfit which composes of a tan uniform with a red military cap wih white gloves and black boots. She wears this as an alternative to her many traditional dresses thanks to the massive deportations by Stalin that made her country extremely diverse of many different cultures. Kazakhstan however, does have her own traditional clothing, which is usually her Eagle Hunter Festival that composes of a white top, a red and gold short outerwear, a cap with one side being red and the other being green with a ball of feathers on top, and white pants with boots. Kazakhstan is not a Muslim country, so Kazakhstan is not required to wear the hijab, even on religious grounds. She only wears it when she is going to pray. Pets Kazakhstan owns two pets, one is a camel named Alikhan and an eagle named Nurislam, both of them being well tamed by her, and usually react to certain things. Alikhan and Nurislam seem to get along quite fine, both being raised when they were little babies. Alikhan Alikhan is Kazakhstan's camel. Alikhan seems to be attracted to Belarus' hair, and usually enjoys to gnaw on it, which results in Belarus freaking out and telling Kazakhstan to "control her beast of burden". Alikhan seems to hate it whenever he sees America asking permission to use Kazakhstan's "oil fields", and only Alikhan seems to know what he means by wanting to use her "oil fields" (her breasts), and agressivly begins to charge after him, but still leaves a confused Kazakhstan. Nurislam Nurislam is Kazakhstan's eagle. Many people believe that her eagle is a falcon, due to the fact that Kazakhstan uses a Falconner's glove to hold him, but Kazakhstan confirms that Nurislam is not a falcon, and that he's an eagle. It is said that her national flag is in honour of him flying over the sun to search for his prey. Nurislam's first appearance was when it landed on Russia's shoulder when he arrived and lead him over to Kazakhstan's location, finding her really easily. Kazakhstan was surprised that the eagle even knew that he was nearby, hinting that Nurislam was possibly once Russia's eagle until he handed her over to Kazakhstan, but this was debunked in one strip stating that Kazakhstan tamed him since he was a chick. However, he doesn't only do this to Russia, but anyone who wanted to know where Kazakhstan was. Nurislam is loyal to Kazakhstan and usually defends her if she is ever touched in a way that she doesn't find appropriate, and usually sides with Alikhan whenever America wants her "oil fields". Kazakhstan's Horse It was hinted by Kazakhstan that she has her own horse, however remains unnamed. She had been seen in several strips that she horseback ries her horse everywhere, even in major cities like Astana or Almty. Personality and Interests Kazakhstan is headstrong, independent, and very passionate about many of the things she believes in. She is quite cheery, and usually enjoys many things, such as nature and horseback riding. She has a strong opinion, and usually does not care what other people think or do not like it, but blurts it out anyways, making her a loud talker, which can be benificial and bad for her at the same time. She is very hospitable towards her visitors, and always welcomes them in her house. Kazakhstan isn't the most friendliest when she is angry, usually retorting to shooting people with a bow and arrow if angered enough, and is not scared of using any kitchen tool avalible when she is cooking to hit people with. Kazakhstan is a pretty strong warrior despite her frame not looking that muscular, and knows how to fight pretty well, having some knowledge of sevearl Martial Arts from China, Japan and North Korea thanks to several teachers and neighboring nations such as Russia and China. The most oddest part about her, is that she speaks Russian more than she does of her native language, and due to the amount of speakers growing, she might forget her language all together. However, it is not to say that she proudly speaks it, but not formally towards new visitors, for she will usually speak Russian for the majority of the time, unless asked if they may learn Kazakh or if she is talking to her friends, speaking her own language. Kazakhstan loves to cook, and usually makes her national dish, which is Besbarmak, made of broiled horse meat or mutton. She is also that person who likes to cook the entire head of an animal like a Ram for example and make it meaty, and serve it alongside the dish. Kazakhstan is also known to be a vodka drinker herself, but uses camel milk with the Vodka, making Camel Milk Vodka, a pretty popular alcoholic drink in her nation. Kazakhstan has a lower tolerence of alcohol than Russia or Belarus does since she doesn't drink as often as they do, and can get drunk sort of easier than the two. History ((WHIPPY~)) Relationships If you have a ship for this character, please leave a link BELOW a sentence of the description of the relation. For example:'' ". . . "With your leadership, we can make this union even greater than the European Union.". Russia and Kazakhstan's relationship is shipped as Russia/Kazakhstan or RusKazakh."'' Russia Russia considers Kazakhstan her best friend due to their extrodinary relations with eachother, and the fact that she is also apart of the Eurasian Union, being the one who suggested the entire thing in the first place. Kazakhstan sees Russia as a mentor, and often believes that he is a hero, supporting him in many things. Despite having a few quarrels in the past, the two enjoy excellent relations, and more oftenly, Kazakhstan is the one who usually hangs out with Russia and enjoys his company. Thanks to the lack of language barriers between the two, she can understand most of what he usually says. Usually in the comic strips with the two, Kazakhstan often gives Russia advice on certain things. She usually opposes anyone whom thinks of him as an evil man, stating that Russia is only doing what he thinks is best for his nation, and for world stability. Kazakhstan along with Belarus, backs Russia whenever he is opposed against America in World Meetings. Most commonly, Japan and Georgia refers Kazakhstan as the "Israel" of Russia's trio due to the fact that Israel also backs America in the same matter Kazakhstan does for Russia, as well as South Korea towards Belarus. Infact, it was Kazakhstan whom suggested the Eurasian Union's formation. Russia majorly agreed to this, and along with Belarus, tried to amke it a reality. It eventually had in late May of 2014, and due to this, Russia now has even closer ties with Kazakhstan, and thanks her for suggesting such a wonderful union. Kazakhstan even stated to Russia, "With your leadership, we can make this union even greater than the European Union.". Belarus Kazakhstan and Belarus get along very well, despite her hanging out with Russia more. Kazakhstan is the only person seen so far who doesn't anger Belarus whenever she is around Russia due to the fact that they're apart of a greater Eurasian Union. In one of the strips, Kazakhstan attempts to teach Belarus how to belly dance so she can be as great as Ukraine, but due to Belarus' stubborness, she was only able to get her as far as to wearing a belly dancing outfit that she had given her. Eventually, Belarus did managed to oblige and tried to do it, and to Kazakhstan's amazement, did a beautiful job, even slightly nosebleeding on her preformance, but quickly stiffened up when Belarus turned to glare at her. Armenia Armenia always had gotten along with Kazakhstan due to their similar views on many things. The two share a great relationship, and was the first to ask to join the newly formed Eurasian Union, which Kazakhstan happily accepted him to do so. Since then, Kazakhstan and Armenia had remained quite close, but not super close as Belarus and Russia. Ukraine Kazakhstan gets along with Ukraine despite Russia's war status with her. Though Kazakhstan disagrees with Ukraine on many things, the two still share a friendship, and sometimes, even invites her over to her house. Kazakhstan and Ukraine enjoy horseback riding together due to them both being decendents of horsemen and mastered at the art, as well as horseback archery. Their relation is older than her relationship with Russia going a long way back. Turk Kazakhstan's assumed father and ancestor, Kazakhstan usually mentions Turk as a man who was bubbly, friendly and cheery about many things. China sometimes mentions that he sounds like Xiahou Yuan from the Dynasty Warriors series and drew many similarities to him, leaving Kazakhstan slightly confused. It was said that he was the one who taught her horseback riding and archery, though Kazakhstan's mother, Mongolian Empire was the one who taught her how to use the skills combined. Mongolian Empire Kazakhstan's assumed mother and ancestor, unlike Kazakhstan's relation with Turk, her and Mongolian Empire's relations remain largely unknown, but it was mentioned that it was a female and she was the one who took Scythia as a consort when she conquered his lands. However, she leaves much confusion to fans as Kazakhstan states that it was her not modern Mongolia that had the empire, and that Russia was bullied by her son, whom is Modern Mongolia. Saudi Arabia Kazakhstan met Saudi Arabia during his conquesting years which she was taken in as his concubine and was the one who forced her to convert to Islam. She eventually escaped his grasp when his empire fell but still unofficially continue to worship his religion. Today, the two seem to get along, despite him freaking out about some of her customs being different. Nevertheless, it seems that he is quite calm when she visits Mecca and it seems she follows his law, by him accompanying her in his land due to his laws requiring that a man must accompany a woman at all times. Crimea Kazakhstan and Crimea can date back even further into the years of Scythia, and the Russian Empire. The two knew each other, and can even be said that they are infact, sisters due to the fact they were born from the same father, but more or less, Crimea is Kazakhstan's half sister. Kazakhstan was overjoyed when Crimea joined Russia, and recognized her independence from Ukraine, being really happy that she was able to be more closer to her sister due to the fact that the Eurasian Union became a reality. Trivia *Kazakhstan's birthday, December 25, represents her independence from the Soviet Union being finalized. Kazakhstan shares this birthday with Russia and several others. *At 6'0, Kazakhstan is the tallet woman in the series and the second tallest out of the characters surpassing Sweden's height of 5'10, and behind Russia's height which is believed to be 6'3 or 6'4. *It is quite odd for the creator to have her be quite tall despite her people being much shorter than Kazakhstan, which is around 5'6. The explaination for this is that Kazakhstan was the second most largest nation in the Soviet Union, and the world's most largest landlocked nation. However, she is a bit skinnier than Russia due to the fact that she has more of desert and wild areas than actual populated areas. *Her name used to be Kunaysha until a recent change to her name was made. She was originally going to have the surname Aliyeva, however, this was changed at the last minute. It is confirmed that '''Kunaysha Aliyeva will be her Second Player's name. Category:Asian Category:Central Asia Category:Kazakhstan Category:Eurasian Union Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Russophone Nations Category:Nations Whom Speak A Non -Native Language More Than Native Category:Former USSR Country Category:Nations With Parents Category:Modern Nations Category:Mongolic Category:Turkic Characters